1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to detecting in a global positioning system (GPS) signal received at a receiver the effects of multiple signal paths.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A “multipath signal” is a signal that arrives at a receiver via multiple paths. The multiple signal paths result from reflection, diffraction and scattering of the signal on the direct (or “line-of-sight”) signal path. Distortion to the received signal due to the multiple signal paths is a significant source of error in GPS measurements taken while a receiver is in an urban canyon, or is indoors. The distortion may significantly degrade the accuracy of any position determined from the received GPS signal.